Looking for a Way Out
by bre 42
Summary: Ichigo has been keeping a secret from all his friends. On a hollowless night, that secret comes back to haunt him. Being the person he is, Ichigo will try to solve this alone so that no one gets hurt. But what about him? MPreg
1. Hello Again

_**Looking for a Way Out **_

_**Big ups to Nova Alexandria for writing my fav story so far: The Real King and creating the name H'tsu and allowing others to use it. **_

* * *

Ichigo wandered the streets of his home town looking for something exciting to happen. So far though, it seemed nothing would lift his boredom, not even hollows. Ichigo kicked an empty can across the barren playground but then picked it up and threw it into the garbage can.

It was way too early to go to sleep but on a boring day, there was not much else to do. Heading in the direction of home, Ichigo got the strange feeling that he was being watched but didn't know by whom or from where. Shrugging his shoulders, he continued on his way home.

The pressure of the air suddenly changed which gave Ichigo rise to not go straight home and find out where the unfamiliar pressure had come from. Pushing his body faster, he raced to find the pressure before it could vanish. _This should give me something to do . . . _

Racing to the scene, he was met with the figure of a man standing with his back to the direction Ichigo was coming from. Ichigo could feel the immense spiritual pressure coming from the man but being him, he charged in head first. After placing his body on a bench, he raised his sword to the man that still hadn't turned to face him.

Once the man turned to face him, Ichigo's breath caught in his throat as he uttered the name he hadn't had to say in such a long time, "H'tsu." His inner hollow had left him after the war with Aizen was over. He hadn't seen him in almost three years.

H'tsu's spiritual pressure was more intense than the last time he felt it, being so close to it now sent cold shivers up his spine. "Long time no see, partner." That white skin, black and gold eyes and that liquid voice was enough to have Ichigo on edge.

While Ichigo keep his eyes locked on the hollow before him and his hand tightly wrapped around the hilt of Zangetsu, he failed to notice the presence of someone else behind him until they were touching his shoulder.

"Guess who's king now." Ichigo swung his massive sword at whoever was behind him but that person simply vanished and appeared next to the now smiling H'tsu. "I've become the King of Hueco Mundo and it's not as empty as the Shinigami think."

Ichigo was now being faced with two very powerful men, the one who just appeared having a very familiar spiritual pressure. The last bit of sunlight was enough for him to see who it was, "Grimmjow." The blue hair, blue eyes and manic smile could be no other person.

No way would he be able to take on both of them at the same time but he wasn't one to run from a fight. Standing his ground, Ichigo kept his eyes on the most powerful person in front of him: H'tsu. But he wasn't just going to ignore Grimmjow either who was still wearing Aizen's clothes.

They circled around him, staying close enough to keep him trapped but staying far enough away that he couldn't attack them. "Time to become my horse, Ichigo." They attacked at the same time, making it hard for him to counter.

Grimmjow grabbed him in a full nelson while H'tsu came up in front of him with a devilish grin spread across his lips. Ichigo did not like that look on his face and he could only imagine what the thoughts behind that grin were. Grimmjow started to laugh and his grip got tighter.

As the now separated half of his soul approached, Ichigo struggled to free himself from the full nelson but it was futile. H'tsu made sure to press his body against Ichigo's while the teen glared daggers at him. H'tsu leaned in close to Ichigo's face.

The teen turned his head away only to have it forcefully turned back to face his hollow. The white fingers held tightly to tanned skin with bruising force while a blue tongue swiped over lightly pink lips. Ichigo pressed his lips together to hinder and stop H'tsu from doing anything further.

Sharp teeth nipped at Ichigo's lips until he gasped out, giving H'tsu the opportunity to thrust his tongue into his unexplored cavern. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as H'tsu closed his mouth over his and moved his tongue further inside.

Using his one hand to hold Ichigo's head still, H'tsu used his other hand to caress Ichigo's clothed chest. His tongue brushed over every bit of Ichigo's mouth, savoring the taste that was uniquely Ichigo until the teen was groaning from lack of air.

When Ichigo was finally able to breathe without H'tsu's tongue down his throat, Ichigo glared hard at the other male that was still smirking. "Aw come on, Ichigo. I'm not a bad kisser and I didn't miss your tongue touch mine before you stopped yourself."

Ichigo's struggle began anew, bucking his body to break Grimmjow's grip on his arms. What he didn't realize was that his bucking was thrusting his backside into Grimmjow's groin until the aroused evidenced bumped hard against him.

He froze completely but Grimmjow moved his hips against Ichigo's backside. Ichigo shuddered at the thick appendage that was assaulting him through his clothes.

H'tsu pressed his body against Ichigo's front and gripped the rim of his pants. H'tsu's smile turned manic as he slowly pulled the fabric lose from Ichigo's waist.

Ichigo struggled to free his arms, almost doubling over if H'tsu hadn't been standing there. "I won't hurt ya too bad if you promise not to struggle."

Ichigo refused to let his eyes show the confusion and fear that set his insides rolling. The more he struggled, the more he thrust his rear into Grimmjow. Things were not looking up for him.

Having never been one to ask for anyone's help, Ichigo couldn't have been more glad when Ishida and Chad showed up from Ichigo's fluctuating reiatsu.

Ishida quickly drew his bow but was instantly brought to his knees when H'tsu raised his spiritual pressure. Chad tried to stand so he could make his way over to help when he was taken down by a cero blast.

He nearly flew out of the park, landing near the entryway. "He's lucky I didn't put my full strength into it." H'tsu looked toward Grimmjow and nodded.

Grimmjow tossed Ichigo to the ground with a sneer and moved over to where H'tsu was. "To bad, Ichigo. I'll be back for you soon and your little friends won't be able to help you."

Ichigo laid on the ground staring at H'tsu after his bold declaration to come back for him until H'tsu and Grimmjow disappeared into the empty blackness of the gargantua.

Getting to his feet, Ichigo rushed over to his friends to make sure they were okay. Ishida seemed fine but Chad was pretty banged up. It took the both of them to pulled the man to his feet.

Orihime rushed in with Rukia, Renji and Urahara not far behind. "What happened? Chad-kun, is he alright?" Inoue was always the first to worry. "There's something I haven't told you all."

All eyes turned to the orange haired teen still holding Chad on his feet, "After the war with Aizen was over, my inner hollow left my spirit. He's been on his own this entire time."

Renji was the first to break the tense silence that engulfed the group, "Well that explains why you haven't hollowfied in a while or even used your black getsuga."

Orihime hurried to Chad's side and asked Ichigo and Ishida to lay him down so she could heal him. "Where has he been, Ichigo?" Ichigo looked at Urahara, "Hueco Mundo."

Ishida was the only one to move, straightening his glasses, "It also seems that many of the espada and arrancar that fought in that war are alive once again."

Rukia and Renji looked at Uryuu then back at one another. Rukia looked to Ichigo and asked the one question that everyone wasn't willing to voice, "Why, after all this time, has he come back?"


	2. Trapped in the Bedroom

_**Looking for a Way Out**_

Ichigo didn't answer the question right away. Instead he looked at the ground and the spot where the garganuta had disappeared. He thought of the kiss, the way H'tsu's lips had felt against his and scowled.

Standing up straight and proud, Ichigo answered, "He came back for me. He told me that he wanted me but he didn't say what for." Silence once again became the dominant noise in the area.

Urahara invited everyone to his shop so they could collectively come up with some form of a strategy for their situation and to give Chad somewhere better to lay while he healed.

At the shop, the five of them sat around the table while Orihime was in the other room. Tessai came into the room with tea before leaving to help Orihime.

"Ichigo, can you remember anything your hollow said specifically before he left?" Turning to look at Urahara and the others around the table, Ichigo shook his head.

"I recall that he said he was coming back for Ichigo and that we wouldn't be able to help him." Ichigo looked to Ishida who'd been silent up until now. He'd forgotten that he was awake when H'tsu left.

Everyone went back to their own private thoughts for the time being until Orihime came in with a happy grin on her face, "Chad-kun is fine now. He's resting."

* * *

Laying on his bed, Ichigo stared up at the dark ceiling. He never noticed the figure walk out the shadows until it was right next to his bed. "Hello again, partner."

Ichigo couldn't think enough to move, he was pinned with the strange look in those black and gold eyes. _Why does he want me? What could I have that he wants? _

Ichigo watched H'tsu lean down to kiss him for the second time that day but turned his head in time for the kiss to land on his cheek. "Aw, now your shy? Did you want an audience like before?"

Ichigo couldn't stop the blush that stained his cheeks from the comment, "No, I don't want an audience. What are you doing here?" H'tsu only smiled as he tried to capture Ichigo's lips again.

Climbing in the bed, H'tsu lay facing Ichigo who had moved over so far that he was pressed against the wall. "If you want me to answer your question, you have to kiss me or I could just force you."

Ichigo turned a brighter shade of red. Since no one was home, no one would hear his protests to the idea of kissing his hollow more than he already had.

When H'tsu moved closer with the intent to kiss him, Ichigo realized backing against the wall gave him no where to run. When their faces were only inches apart, Ichigo could feel the heat from H'tsu's breath.

When their lips connected, Ichigo held his body as still as possible. H'tsu wrapped his hands around Ichigo's head to pull him closer. Before he could protest Ichigo found himself under H'tsu.

Ichigo broke the kiss from lack of oxygen, "Now answer my question and get off me!" H'tsu only sat up so he was straddling Ichigo's hips but made no move to get off the teen.

"I told you before. I'm here for you." Ichigo turned at least five different shades of crimson from that simple statement. When the white hands of the man above him tugged on the elastic band of his pants, he looked up.

"What are you doing?" Gold looked into deep chocolate orbs, "Finishing what we started at the park." Ichigo struggled to free himself from beneath H'tsu.

"Do I have to remind you that I said I wouldn't hurt ya if ya didn't struggle? Or maybe i should call Grimmjow to come hold your arms again. Either way, I'm getting what I want."

Struggling with renewed vigor couldn't save Ichigo. Focusing on the male above him, Ichigo couldn't tell if he was joking or serious since H'tsu always had that ridiculous grin on his face.

H'tsu pulled Ichigo's pants lower on his hips then down to his knees with lots of effort. "Ichigo, don't fight it. Just let it happen." H'tsu went after his boxers next.

Ichigo had to find a way off the bed but laying in the middle didn't exactly help. Being shimmied around on the bed had gotten his pants pulled down to his knees and now it was time to make a get away.

Rolling to his right, Ichigo could just reach the floor but a hand on his ass cheeks halted him. _Rolling may not have been the best course of action at the moment. _

H'tsu tookfull advantage of Ichigo's position and pulled his boxers down to below his ass. The lightly tanned globes brought a new smile to H'tsu's lips.

H'tsu pulled Ichigo onto the bed but laid him on his stomach and pinned him. "Since you didn't listen to my 'no struggle' rule, I'm gonna have to hurt you."

Ichigo stopped struggling long enough to hear that last part about being hurt and froze, "H'tsu, get off me! Your not going to do a damn thing." H'tsu mounted the orange haired teen below him.

Ichigo could feel him moving around so he turned to see why and found that he was removing his pants. Panic wasn't really the word for what was rising in Ichigo's chest.

When he felt something warm and thick touch his right butt cheek then the left one he froze. Without warning, H'tsu pushed in to the hilt of Ichigo's ass.

H'tsu moaned at the point of entry while grasping Ichigo's hips to hold him in position. Ichigo was in too much pain to move so he just held on to the edges of the mattress.

When H'tsu started thrusting, Ichigo couldn't even scream. The thrusts themselves were worse than the entry. They made him feel as if he was being torn in half and his ass was on fire.

Thrust after thrust brought H'tsu closer and closer to his release but he didn't want it to be rushed. He realized that he liked the sounds of pain coming from Ichigo's lips.

* * *

Renji looked toward the window, "Hey Rukia, do you feel that?" Renji wondered if anyone else could feel the fluctuations in Ichigo's spiritual pressure.

"Yeah. It's like he's in trouble. Come on." They left the shop without telling anyone the details but they were pretty sure that everyone could already tell.

* * *

Ichigo's vision was going black around the edges with the intense amount of pain he was feeling. Not even fighting hollows or even Aizen was this painful.

Holding on and trying not to rock from the harsh thrusts seemed like the only things keeping him from screaming completely. "Who's the king now, Ichigo?"

A particularly hard smack to his tush made him yelp. Ichigo wasn't sure if he should answer that question but when the thrusts got harder he shouted, "You are."

"Who is?" Another round of smacks to his already bruised bottom didn't make his any happier, "H'tsu is." the hollow seemed sated with that answer because he stopped smacking Ichigo.

Ichigo felt totally humiliated; not only was he getting raped by his hollow but he was also made to answer those stupid sex questions. He knew the night could only get worse.

H'tsu felt the need to release rising through his being. Ichigo was below him, whimpering pathetically and sniveling. With just a few more thrusts, H'tsu released into Ichigo's tight cavern.

* * *

By the time Renji and Rukia arrived, H'tsu was gone and Ichigo was curled into a tight knot wrapped in a white sheet with blood stains on it. They could only guess at what happened while they were on their way over.


	3. Failed Rescue

_**Looking for a Way Out**_

Rukia tried to pull Ichigo out of his tight ball, to ask him what happened but all he did was lie there. She looked to Renji for male support but all he did was shrug.

Ichigo seemed to be holding as still as possible, the smell of sex and blood hung in the air heavily. "We only want to help you, Ichigo. Tell us what happened." The only response was a tighter hold on the blanket.

Renji pointed out that the blood stains were only around where Ichigo's butt was, "Ichigo, did your hollow come back? Did he do this to you?"

When the blanket pulled up over the orange hair, Renji fell silent. Rukia pulled the blanket down enough to see Ichigo's eyes, "Come on. You have to get cleaned up."

Rukia and Renji pulled Ichigo from the bed slowly as to not cause his further discomfort. Rukia had to let Renji take lead when they got Ichigo to the bathroom.

* * *

Ichigo was in pain and even more confused. Why had H'tsu done something so terrible to him? His body felt weird, almost like it was changing in ways he couldn't yet understand.

Sitting on the edge of the bathtub, Ichigo watched Renji set the water to the right temperature. The only sound in the otherwise silent bathroom was the sound of the water running until that too stopped.

Ichigo sat in a daze until Renji waved his hands before his eyes, "What is it? I can't believe I was too weak to stop him . . ." his words trailed off, leading to another endless silence.

Renji couldn't exactly understand how his friend was feeling but he did know how it felt to feel too weak to stop something from happening. Leaving Ichigo to wash, Renji rejoined Rukia.

"How is he?" Shaking his head, he told Rukia that Ichigo didn't seem to feel up to talking about his ordeal.

* * *

Sitting in the hot water, Ichigo thought back to how helpless he was when H'tsu took him. He thought about how he couldn't stop the other let alone escape him.

"What have I been doing all this time if I can't even stop one hollow?" Holding his hand up in the light, he contemplated going to find the hollow and killing him.

Ichigo turned from that thought and instead opted for grabbing the soap and furiously scrubbing the scent of sex and blood from his flesh.

Ichigo scrubbed harder and harder, images of H'tsu and the sounds of his grunts filled his thoughts as he washed more and more, his skin turning red under the pressure.

Once the bath was over, Ichigo's skin was a bright irradiated red. He carefully dried off and listened when Zangetsu told him that he might've overdone the harsh wash.

When he walked out the bathroom and was greeted by Renji and Rukia, he let his head hang so they couldn't see his eyes. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. We should have gotten here sooner."

Ichigo just waved her off because he blamed himself for being too weak to fight back. He tuned out all that was said as he sat at the kitchen table, deep in thought.

* * *

When Isshin and the twins returned, Ichigo was still sitting at the table in the kitchen. Karin asked him why he was just sitting there staring into space but he never answered.

Instead, he told his family he was going out for a bit. _Will he come back now that he, I guess, has what he wants? _The world outside was silent and somehow felt barren.

Ichigo went to the spot by the water where he'd lost his mother. Being here helped him think, usually. Today however, it was the source of discomfort.

H'tsu stood next to where he was sitting, leaving Ichigo eye level with his crotch. "I knew you'd come here. Remember, we used to be one and the same, I know you very well."

Turning his head in the opposite direction, Ichigo tried to ignore the hollow that seemed to be stalking him. "How do you feel today?"

Shivers ran down his spine every time he heard that voice, "What do you think? You're an asshole." Ichigo looked up to find the hollow staring down at him.

"I'm not an asshole. Should I show you what one is?" Ichigo visibly paled at the thought of having that hollow anywhere near his hole, he shook his head.

"Besides, you can't do things like that to me. We're in public." H'tsu leaned down to be eye level with Ichigo, "I will do with you whatever I want, where I want to do it. I'll show you."

H'tsu gripped Ichigo's head firmly in his right hand and pulled out his member in the other. Ichigo struggled to turn away from the appendage as it pressed against his lips.

When it pushed through his lips, Ichigo tried hard to turn his head to keep it from going further into his mouth. The muffled sounds of "no" didn't stop H'tsu until his length was seated in Ichigo's mouth.

Holding onto both sides of Ichigo's head he warned, "You better not bite me if you want to keep your teeth." Pulling out to the tip, H'tsu thrust his massive cock to the back of Ichigo's throat.

Ichigo gagged and choked every time H'tsu's cock pushed into his mouth, "That's it Ichigo. Just relax your throat more. You won't choke as much."

Ichigo's top row of teeth gazed H'tsu's flesh and he stopped all movement, "I told you to watch your FUCKING teeth! One more time, next time though, I'm going to break all your teeth and fuck you right here."

Ichigo closed his eyes and opened his mouth wider so his teeth wouldn't upset the volatile hollow above him. The sounds of moaning filled his ears with each thrust.

So many different emotions were running through his head but none as strong as humiliation for doing something so degrading. He wanted nothing more than to vanish into the ground below him.

"Release Ichigo, now." The sound of Rukia's voice made him open his eyes to see if she was real. When he figured she was real, his head bowed. _I never wanted her to see me like this. _

Renji landed next to her while at the same time pulling out his zanpakuto. "Grimmjow, now!" Out of nowhere, Grimmjow appeared in front of H'tsu and Ichigo.

"Keep them busy while I finish with him." Grimmjow looked at his once so proud enemy now on his knees with a dick in his mouth, "Not so mighty now. this fight better be good."

Grimmjow cracked his knuckles as he headed for Rukia and Renji. Ichigo didn't have time to watch the fight as H'tsu continued to thrust into his mouth.

Ichigo nearly choked when H'tsu pushed to far into his mouth but he definitely did choke when H'tsu shot his release into his mouth.

The warm, salty liquid filled his cheeks and ran down the corners of his mouth; Ichigo absolutely refused to swallow the think liquid but couldn't really spit it out.

"Swallow it. Or watch your 'precious' friends die." Ichigo looked over to find that Rukia was unconscious on the ground and bleeding badly while Renji was on his knees.

Grimmjow was poised above Renji, ready to give the killing blow at a moment's notice. Ichigo looked at his friends and as always, he felt the need to protect them.

Against his better judgement, Ichigo swallowed every drop of the thick liquid in his mouth and slide the semi-erect penis from his lips.

Falling to the one side, Ichigo gagged. "Grimmjow, do what you like but don't kill them." Grimmjow smiled widely before he kicked Renji over to fall heavily on his side.

Ichigo tried to rush over to help but the pale hand of his hollow counter part clasped around his wrist and halted his movement. "Just watch and behave. I don't want to have to hurt ya."

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow rolled Renji onto his stomach and straddle his hips. Grimmjow reached down and with one quick swipe, tore a hole in the rear of Renji's shihakusho.

Renji struggled weakly, his arms flailed behind him trying to stop whatever was about to happen. Grimmjow planted a knee in Renji's back to hold him still.

Ichigo wanted to turn away and but H'tsu held his head in Renji's direction with one hand. The other hand was currently undoing Ichigo's pants.

Making the hole bigger, Grimmjow spread it open further to make Renji's ass completely visible to the open air. Renji grunted with the effort to push Grimmjow off but stopped when he grew tired.

Grimmjow slowly began to undo the obi at his waist to torture Renji with the wait. When Renji felt the warm shaft of Grimmjow's erection touch his ass cheek, he stiffened.

Grimmjow put his hands on Renji's ass cheeks and spread them. He placed the tip of his erection against Renji's tight ring of muscle and pushed.

Once the tip was in, he placed his hands on Renji's hips to hold as he pushed in further. Renji grunted, the sound of his voice strained as he tried his hardest not to scream out.

Ichigo didn't notice his pants were down until the wind blew and he felt the breeze on his thighs. H'tsu forced him to the ground. Ichigo winced when Grimmjow slammed the rest of the way into Renji's rectum.

Renji couldn't hold in the strangled cry of pain, the feeling of intense burning and tearing causing tears to spring forth in his eyes.

H'tsu grabbed hold of Ichigo's flaccid member while simultaneously thrusting into the tightness of Ichigo's ass. Ichigo's body stiffened from the pain that flowed through his body like water through cracks in rocks.

Grimmjow and H'tsu looked at one another, "Let's have a contest. Which of us can cause more pain to make these two scream loudest?" Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.

"H'tsu please. Don't do this, not again." H'tsu just smacked him in the back of the head and grabbed a handful of orange hair. "Sure. Let's do it." Renji and Ichigo both trembled.


	4. Awkward Situations

_**Looking for a Way Out**_

Both Grimmjow and H'tsu pulled out to the tips and thrust back in with unforgiving force. Ichigo and Renji both grunted loudly but did not scream, they still had a pride. Ichigo bounced with the force of each thrust, each harder than the other.

Holding in the sounds of the screams became impossible, the sounds were torn from his throat. Renji tried his hardest to be quiet but when the speed and force behind the thrust became too much, he let go of his pride and screamed until his lungs burned.

The force of H'tsu's thrusts were bruising and Ichigo knew he'd bare the scares of this encounter for a very long time. He was about ready to give up screaming when H'tsu sunk his teeth into the back of his neck.

Ichigo wanted to reach up to release the other's teeth from his flesh but with his arms shaking from the pain and being on his knees for so long kept them locked in place.

Grimmjow laughed out loud at the pathetic sounds coming from Renji as he pressed deeper into his unforgiving passage. H'tsu looked over to the other male, "I got an idea."

Roughly pulling out of Ichigo, H'tsu walked over to whisper his idea into Grimmjow's ear. Out the corner of his eye, Renji could see the smirk appearing on Grimmjow's and H'tsu's face.

He knew it couldn't mean anything good for he or Ichigo. When Grimmjow pulled out, Renji fell forward into his face with his ass in the air as if in offering.

H'tsu moved Ichigo closer to Renji and Grimmjow positioned him at Ichigo's entrance, "Fuck him." Renji looked down at his friend, "I can't. It's not right."

"Either you do him or we both do you." Renji felt torn. If he did this, Ichigo would never forgive him, "Ichigo, I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you."

Ichigo turned his head away, not wanting to hear anymore, "Just do it and get it over with." The thought of one his best friends doing something like this to him hurt more than the act itself.

Ichigo closer his eyes when he felt the warmth of Renji's cock touch the entrance to his abused cavity. Trying to brace himself as best he could, Ichigo couldn't stop the scream that slipped through his chapped lips.

H'tsu pressed his dick to Ichigo's lips and grabbed a hand full of hair, "Open wide." Eyes still closed, he opened his mouth and allowed H'tsu in.

Renji was fully seated inside him and on the move. The sounds of his friend's grunts filling his ears as H'tsu filled his mouth.

When Renji struck something deep inside him, Ichigo froze as pleasure buzzed through his body. Renji noticed and moved to strike that spot again.

Every time his prostate was hit, Ichigo had to stop himself from biting down on H'tsu and he definitely had to stop himself from moaning. Who could really know what would happen if he moaned.

H'tsu noticed that the pained expression on Ichigo's face was fading slightly and didn't look as intense but he didn't say anything. After a long while, he popped his load into Ichigo's mouth and made him swallow.

Renji followed after and dumped his load into Ichigo's cavern. Ichigo fell over face first into the ground, breathing hard. Grimmjow grabbed Renji and shoved his penis into Renji's mouth.

Renji braced his hands on Grimmjow's hips to keep himself from choking and to make sure Grimmjow didn't push too far down his throat.

When Grimmjow's load rushed down his throat, Renji gagged but couldn't spit it out since Grimmjow had yet to remove himself from Renji's mouth.

After he swallowed all the cum, that is when Grimmjow removed himself and stepped back to fix his clothes. H'tsu and Grimmjow left through the garganta.

Renji looked at Ichigo then to Rukia, "Rukia, wake up." When Ichigo woke up, he was alone on the side of the water and it was well beyond nightfall.

Picking himself up, he straightened his clothes and used the water of the river to wash away any evidence on his face. Once he was sure that all was well, he headed home.

Walking in the door, he was grateful that his dad was busy with a patient and couldn't attack him. Yuzu told him that he'd missed dinner but she saved him a plate in the microwave.

Karin sat in front of the TV and just waved as her brother passed by. Going up to his room, Ichigo gathered together all the clothes he would be putting on after his shower.

While in the shower he tried to wash away all the thing he'd been through that day. He was still slightly confused that he'd enjoyed having Renji fuck him.

Ichigo was fairly sure he was not gay but he guessed that it couldn't be that bad to enjoy sex. _Then why does it hurt so much when H'tsu does it? _

Shaking that thought from his mind, Ichigo finished his wash and stepped out onto the cold tile of the bathroom floor. Today was just a fairly strange day.

* * *

Renji took Rukia to the fourth division to be healed. He still smelled of sex, blood, and cum. He wasn't concerned about his appearance, only that Rukia didn't die.

When his captain arrived however, Renji cast his eyes down to avoid the hard glare from the other man, "What happened to her?"

"Uh, well sir . . ." Renji looked everywhere but at Byakuya. "Tell me, Renji." The coldness of the voice made him look up, the gray eyes were so focused on him, it felt like a physical touch.

"We were attacked by an arrancar." everyone within hearing range stopped and looked at the red head, "Are you sure of this?" the captain of squad four asked.

He nodded his head in the affirmative, "Who was this so called arrancar then?" Renji looked at both captains then at Rukia, "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Retsu Unohana, captain of squad four, actually looked startled. She knew the kind of strength the enemy possessed as well as every member of the Gotei 13.

They all knew the type of damage that could be done if the arrancars decided to attack them again. "Do you know how many of them are still alive?"

Renji shook his head in the negative, "We didn't have time to talk while he was beating our asses." A stern look from his captain had Renji apologizing quickly.

"There's one more thing, captains." Both looked to him with the expressions of 'get on with it',"It would appear that Ichigo's hollow has joined them."

For a moment, it seemed everything had stopped, even breathing. No one moved or spoke, everything around them seemed to be at a stand still.

Byakuya was the first to speak, "The head captain should know of this." With that said, he just left. Renji could only speculate what events would play out after this.


	5. Punished

_**Looking for a Way Out**_

Byakuya headed straight to the first captain's office. Arrancars coming back could not bode well for soul society. Once he reached the doors to the head captain's office, he halted and waited for his invitation.

* * *

Ichigo felt strange but he paid it no attention. He did not want to think of enjoying Renji when he fucked him and he most certainly did not want to think of anything pertaining to H'tsu.

He headed back to his room but stopped when the sudden urge to eat hit him and he went to the kitchen. _Why did I like when Renji fucked me?_ That foreign thought struck him again.

He couldn't quite figure that part out but he wondered if he really wanted to. Digging out the plate that Yuzu saved for him, Ichigo devoured it like a starved beast.

By the end, he realized it wasn't enough to quell his hunger. He went back into the fridge to find something else to eat. It was like he was on an eating binge.

He never noticed when the hole filled with empty black space opened and a figure clad in white stepped out. He didn't notice until the figure was close enough to feel against his back.

"Not you again. I don't want to be caught by my family getting raped by you or sucking your dick." H'tsu just laughed but closed the space between him and Ichigo.

"I just can't stop thinking about that tight ass of yours clenching around ma dick. I love how you feel on the inside. Whenever I leave, I just want ta come back and fuck ya again."

Ichigo swallowed the spit in his mouth, blushing slightly from the words spilling from H'tsu's lips. His voice was lowered to a husky drawl.

"It pisses me off that ya seemed to like that red haired bitch's cock more than mine. Your ass is mine, you are not supposed to enjoy another's dick in ya. Just mine."

H'tsu pressed his body closer to Ichigo's until he was being pinned against the fridge. "Only I can give you pleasure and pain. Ya belong to me and only me."

H'tsu pulled back long enough to take Ichigo up to his bed room and toss him roughly on the bed. Landing on top of him, he effectively pinned Ichigo to the mattress.

H'tsu lowered his head until his lips were centimeters from Ichigo's before crashing them down onto the teens lips. The kiss was forceful and bruising.

Ichigo couldn't get his mind to comprehend just what the hell was happening. He felt his shirt being lifted and struggled to keep it down. The hand managed to slip under without taking it off.

H'tsu tweaked Ichigo's nipple roughly, causing the teen to open his mouth slightly with a gasp. It gave the hollow above him enough of an opening to slip his tongue into Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo tried to turn from the kiss but H'tsu released it, "Why fight me? Although I do like a challenge, no one is around to see you give in just this once. Surrender yourself to me."

Without time to think clearly, Ichigo was slightly dazed to notice when H'tsu dove into his mouth, tongue first. The kiss was a battle for dominance, one Ichigo seemed to be losing.

H'tsu pulled back to look down at the teen. Ichigo's lips were pink and swollen, his cheeks flushed and his breathing ragged. "It makes ma dick hard just thinking of being in ya again."

Ichigo stared at the man above him with half lidded eyes. His arms rose up to weakly push against H'tsu's chest. He could feel H'tsu's hardened length against his inner thigh.

"I'll let ya enjoy it, just this once. Maybe more if you behave." H'tsu lowered his head slowly to Ichigo's and gently pressed his lips to the teen below him.

Ichigo was stunned that someone like H'tsu could be gentle. His body relaxed against his order to stay on alert in case H'tsu decided to hurt him again.

H'tsu slowly moved his body in circular motions against Ichigo's semi hard penis. His hands on either side of Ichigo's head gave him just the right amount of leverage.

Ichigo's mind screamed at him to retaliate, fight, do something; the something he ended up doing was wrapping his legs around H'tsu's waist, trying to gain more friction.

A small moan slipped his lips when H'tsu began to suck on his neck above his collar bone. H'tsu pulled back momentarily to pull off Ichigo's shirt and fling it across the room.

Ichigo just couldn't understand, his body was reacting to the man that hurt him. Not wanting to think of why at this moment, he closed off his mind to the moment.

H'tsu pressed two fingers against Ichigo's lips until his mouth opened, "Suck them fer me." Remembering to keep his mind closed from thought, he did as he was told.

H'tsu pulled the fingers out slowly when he felt they were wet enough for what he was going to do. Using his right hand, H'tsu stripped Ichigo of his pants and boxers which left him completely bare.

Ichigo froze when he felt the two fingers he'd just had in his mouth wiggle into his anal passage. He winced from the residual pain from H'tsu's rougher treatment.

His body jerked when the fingers faintly brushed over his prostate. H'tsu smirked when he noticed, "I found your sweet spot." He pressed his fingers against that spot again.

Ichigo bit his lips to hold in the moan that threatened to spill free. H'tsu began to thrust his fingers into the man below him making sure to hit his prostate every time.

H'tsu seemed to be enjoying the sight of Ichigo writhing around on the bed from the pleasure of his fingers; it made the smirk on his face widen just thinking about what the teen would be like on his cock.

Ichigo was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his back was arched into the thrusts and the moans were leaving his lips more frequently than he wanted them to. He found himself moving into the thrusts. A feeling of something tightly coiled building in his stomach, Ichigo tried to will the fingers inside him to move faster.

"Something you want. All you have to do is ask." Ichigo just couldn't manage to make his lips form anything other than 'o' for all the moans. "Fa-faster. Pl-please." The words were released in a moan like whisper which became a louder moan when H'tsu actually went faster.

H'tsu kissed Ichigo to swallow the scream of his release. The sticky white substance covering both their stomachs. Ichigo didn't notice that H'tsu was naked until he felt the warmth of his skin.

While trying to catch his breath, Ichigo tried to stifle the moan of the fingers exiting his body. H'tsu grabbed Ichigo's legs and wrapped them more firmly around his waist.

Ichigo had his eyes closed but opened them when he felt H'tsu pause, "I want ya lookin' at me. I want ta see yer eyes as I enter ya. I want yer eyes on me while I'm fuckin ya."

Ichigo didn't know what to do so he just stared at the man above him. H'tsu slowly entered the tight cavern, watching Ichigo's face flush beet red from the sensation of being entered.

"Damn. Just fingered ya and yer already tight again." Once he was fully seated inside the teen, all his movement halted to allow Ichigo to adjust to his size. H'tsu held Ichigo's legs up to angle him and wide open so that he'd have better access. He moved back so that only the tip was still inside.

A single jerk of his hips buried him deeply into the man below him. Ichigo moaned lowly at the sensation that rushed through him. H'tsu looked directly into the Ichigo's eyes as he repeated the action.

Each moan that left Ichigo's lips drove H'tsu on. Ichigo had to strain to keep his eyes open. H'tsu slowed down his pace to a teasing crawl in order to feel himself stroke against Ichigo's inner walls.

Ichigo could feel just how big H'tsu was and how far he was being stretched. "Ya see Ichi, I control whether yer screaming in pleasure or cryin' out in pain. I know ya would perfer the pleasure though.

"Just be good and ya can have as much pleasure from my cock as ya want. Misbehave and I have ta punish ya." Ichigo could barely focus on the words being whispered into his ear as the hot breath tickled his senses.

All Ichigo could do was moan, all his body could do was feel. Everything in his being was focused on the long, hard shaft drilling into him as he moved his body in time with the thrusts of the other man as his prostate was repeatedly hit.

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak and that's where everything went wrong, "Renji . . ." All movement stopped as Ichigo realized what just slipped past his lips and a look of terror crossed his face.

The man above him stopped moving and glared down at the young shinigami, "What did you just say?" The voice was laced with murderous intent so thick that Ichigo truly believed that his life could end tonight.

Having no where to run since he was pinned, Ichigo could only watch the albino colored male's face actually redden with anger. A firm hand was clamped over Ichigo's mouth to prevent any loud screams from leaving the room.

H'tsu was in no way joking with the orange haired man beneath him as he forced his member further into the tight passage while relishing in the muffled screams. Tears sprang to Ichigo's eyes as the pain began to rush through him.

"Never again shall you call me by another's name. This should be the only time I have to tell you this." Every word was puncuated by very deep, very painful thrusts. Ichigo could only feel the pain as it radiated through his entire body.

H'tsu would have used his hands to force Ichigo's legs wider open, for the orange haired man was trying desperately to close them, but his hands were focused on making sure that Ichigo wasn't too loud.

Using his knees, H'tsu forced Ichigo's legs wider apart to gain more acess. Ichigo wanted to fade out from the pain, to fall into the nothingness of unconciousness but was just simply refused.

Forced to bear the wrath of his hollow, Ichigo clutched onto the bed sheets below him and waited for the moment to pass. H'tsu's thrust only became harder and more painful until Ichigo could no longer scream.

Ichigo held perfectly still as H'tsu trembled above him before spilling his release into the abused cavern. Pulling out his spent penis, H'tsu placed one kiss on Ichigo's lips before disappearing into the rip that led to Hueco Mundo.


	6. Surprised?

_**Looking for a Way Out**_

H'tsu stormed into the castle of Las Noches fuming. Grimmjow walked up to him with his usual smirk until an angry glare wiped the smile from his lips. To say that the new leader of the hollows was pissed was an understatement.

The air in the castle was so thick that trying to breath was like running a marathon on the moon with no air tank. No one seemed brave enough to ask what had made the ashen man so angry. Grimmjow, being brash as always said, "Dude, what has your panties in a twist?"

The gold and black eyes turned to him slowly with a look that promised death to any and all things that crossed his path. His voice came out in a hiss of malevolent intent, "He said another person's name." Of course Grimmjow knew who the new king was talking about but he asked anyway, "Who?"

* * *

The huge wooden doors of the captain commander's office opened to allow captain of squad six, Byakuya Kuchiki, to enter. Byakuya waited until the commander looked up from the papers in front of him, "I have come with an urgent matter that has come to my attention."

The captain said nothing and waited for Byakuya to continue, "Sir, the arrancars are not dead as we first thought. There has been proof brought to my attention of this knowledge." The head captain looked into the face of the sixth division captain for any signs of falsehoods and found none.

Yamamoto rose from his seat, "I'm calling for an emergency captains meeting. Effective immediately!"

* * *

Ichigo lay on his bed in noiseless agony so that he wouldn't have to deal with his father prodding him for answers about what happened. His stomach felt like it was rolling in nauseating circles. Trying to move as little as possible wasn't helping anything.

It took hours for the pain to lessen enough for Ichigo to shower away the humiliation of being over powered by a hollow. Letting the warmth of the water slide down his body and wash away the sticky evidence made him feel slightly more relaxed.

After his shower, Ichigo headed back to his room. On his way passed the kitchen, however, his stomach chose then to growl loudly in protest. Not really in the mood for food but feeling like he was starving to death, Ichigo altered his course to stop in the kitchen for something to munch on.

* * *

Once all the captains were assembled, Yamamoto nodded to Byakuya to show to the others what he'd already been told. Byakuya steppe forth with his usual stoic features set into place, "The arrancars are still alive in Hueco Mundo."

That statement alone gave rise to scores of angry mumbles that became outright shouts until the dead captain banged his cane once on the floor. Once the room was silent, all eyes turned to the head captain.

"As you have all heard, the arrancars are still alive. There is still more." All eyes returned to the silent Byakuya, "Ichigo Kurosaki's hollow is leading them." Soi-Fon was the first to shout out that Ichigo was a trader that should be arrested.

Hitsugaya stepped forward, "Where is the proof for these accusations before we jump to conclusions?" Yamamoto nodded his head and Renji stepped out of the shadows to face the captains of the Gotei 13.

"I was there when the sixth arrancar and Ichigo's hollow showed up. The sixth arrancar obeyed the hollow. They both proceeded to disarm myself and Rukia." Renji did his best to recount the event while leaving out his rape and forced sex with Ichigo.

Once his job was done, Renji requested to return to Rukia's side in the fourth division hospital. "I still motion for Ichigo to be arrested or at least brought in for questioning as he didn't tell us that his inner hollow left his soul."

That notion got many murmured agreements from the other captains. Ukitake taichou spoke up then, "Perhaps we should ask Ichigo to explain his inner hollow leaving. That way, we may find out why he choose not to tell us and in the end maybe fix the problem."

The motion to invite Ichigo into the Soul Society to explain the current situation was approved one the condition that he be escorted by two captains. Soi-Fon was almost too eager to be allowed to go. In the end, Byakuya and Kenpachi were chosen.

* * *

Ichigo had just finished over stuffing his face when someone knocked on the door. Limping slightly, Ichigo made it to the door without groaning in pain. The people at the door, however, were entirely unexpected. "What the hell do the two of you want?"

Kenpachi smirked, "We're here to take you back with us." Ichigo stared at the two captains as if they'd both grown second heads with three faces, "Why the hell should I go with the two of you?" He thought of all the make up work he had to do already.

Kenpachi's smirk widened unbelievably, "If you don't come with us now, we'll have to use force." Instead of running like his brain told him, Ichigo shrugged, mostly from the residual pain, and decided to follow the two shinigami to soul society.

Ichigo told them to wait while he went to grab his substitute soul reaper pass, left his body on the bed and went back down to meet the two shinigami at the front door. He walked between them through the Senkaimon to Soul Society.

Walking into the bright courtyard, Ichigo's hand immediately flew up to shield his eyes from the harsh light. Soi-Fon and the rest of the stealth force were there to 'greet' Ichigo's arrival. "What am I here for anyway?"

Soi-Fon moved closer, "The head captain wants to speak with you. We're here to show you the way." Although he already knew the way, he felt too tired to argue with the strict captain of squad two.

He followed the stealth force to the head captains office where he was left alone. Standing there in front of the huge wooden doors, Ichigo tried to will away the sudden heaviness of nausea that washed over him.

When the doors swung open however, he mentally shook his head and walked into the large room with his head held high. "Kurosaki Ichigo, you have been brought here to explain why your hollow has now sided with the arrancars."

Ichigo was kind of taken off guard by the sudden statement and he hesitated just a moment too long. "Answer!" He jumped at the sternness in the old man's voice, "Um, after the war with Aizen, it just walked out my body. Nothing else to say really."

The head captain considered this for a moment, "Why has it come back and assaulted two of my officers?" Ichigo scratched at the back of his head, "They . . . sort of showed . . . up. I guess . . . he didn't like it."

"What is his interest in you?" Ichigo's cheeks turned fire engine red before he nervously scratched at the back of his head, "I . . . don't really know. He just shows up to . . . prove he can kick my ass."

Ichigo didn't want to say too much that might lead to questions about uncomfortable subjects like his rape. Unfortunately, his reiatsu spiked in an unfamiliar pattern and he passed out from the intense pressure.

* * *

H'tsu wanted to strangle the smirking arrancar in front of him, "Don't act like you don't already know. Ichigo!" Grimmjow was very close to breaking into bouts of laughter when H'tsu's reiatsu spiked ominously, making Grimmjow put up his hands in defense.

H'tsu paced back and forth across the throne room seething while replaying the look on Ichigo's face as he said Renji's name, "That fucking redhead had to DIE! Fucking Ichigo." Grimmjow watched the temper tantrum in hidden amusement.

When H'tsu had calmed enough, he finally noticed that Szayel Aporro had been standing in the doorway, "My lord?" H'tsu turned to him with a deadly look to his already dangerous features. "I have news on Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

Ichigo woke up in the fourth division with all kinds of tubes and needles sticking out of everywhere. He also noticed that his clothes had been removed as he was wearing nothing but the white gowns from hospitals.

The captain of the fourth division was the first to come into his line of vision as he sat up in bed. "How are you feeling? Any pain?" Ichigo shook his head in the negative as he turned his body to get off the bed, "Don't go yet. We still have yet to figure out what caused the spike."

Ichigo didn't really want to wait for test results but him passing out wasn't a normal thing so he figured, "Why not stay?" Relaxing on the bed as best he could, Ichigo answered questions about his personal life as asked by Unohana taicho.

When the test results came back, Unohana's eye lids were raised slightly higher than normal. Ichigo became slightly more interested in his test results since it seemed to unsettle the usually calm captain.

"I don't know how to tell you this any other way than just saying it." She paused for a moment to look over the results once more to make sure she'd read everything without mistake, "You seem to be with child."


	7. Found Out

_**Looking for a Way Out**_

Ichigo nearly fainted again, "I'm a guy! I can't get pregnant!" The captain of the fourth seemed content to have the teen yell while she left the room to study the results of the test, "This is very strange indeed."

Ichigo was none too happy to learn that he was pregnant. "How far along? Can I do something about this? Who's the father? Renji or H'tsu?" He was plagued by a series of questions the more he thought about being a _pregnant_ guy.

* * *

H'tsu waited for the arrancar to spill what he knew about Ichigo, "Well?" Szayel Aporro flinched slightly, "Well, sir, you came home with his reiatsu signature on you and I noticed something strange about it. I studied it . . ."

His voice dropped off into a whisper until silent because he didn't know how to continue. H'tsu stepped over threateningly close, "Spit. It. Out." Szayel Aporro jumped slightly and squeaked. H'tsu being a powerful alpha and so close while upset scared the pink haired arrancar very much.

"Very well. He's carrying." That one sentence made H'tsu freeze. Every muscle in his body pulled taut at the idea that his chosen beta could be pregnant. Instantly, his spiritual pressure spiked to crushing as he thought of Renji and Ichigo.

"Is there a way to find out who fathered the child?" His voice dripped with venom, the weight of the air in the room barely breathable. Szayel could only nod, "Then do it. Now!" "I can't." The pink haired beta yelped as H'tsu gripped his throat in a vice like hold.

"What did you say?" The watered hollow voice was soaked in danger, the pink haired arrancar clutched at the hand around his throat as his feet dangled off the floor. H'tsu dropped him when his eyes started to roll into his head.

Szayel gasped for the much needed breath as he bared his neck, his body in flight mode but the look in the stronger man's eyes above him promised death if he moved, "I can't. Not from here. He'd have to be here so that I could get a sample of the forming reiatsu within him."

Szayel kept his head bowed in his lowered position, "Fine. I'll bring him to you but if the child turns out to be the red head's kid get rid of it or so help me I will give you to Grimmjow." H'tsu walked out after his statement; he intended to bring Ichigo, now.

Szayel visibly cringed at the thought of having to lay with the brutal beast of Grimmjow. Grimmjow smiled at him with a manic grin, "That sounds good to me. Still, better not mess up."

* * *

Ichigo lay on the bed in the fourth division trying to sort through the myriad of thoughts circling the growing life inside him. Unohana taichou walked into the room with a perplexed expression on her face, "Do you know how it is possible for you to have become pregnant?"

Ichigo shook his head in the negative, "Are you having sex?" He blushed a bright red at the blatant question, "Uh, I guess you could say that." Unohana wrote some notes down on the page on her clipboard.

Ichigo wondered vaguely what she was writing but didn't want to ask. Unohana asked a few more embarrassing questions then asked, "Do you know who the father is or could be?" Ichigo froze when the subject of the father came up.

Ichigo's mouth opened and closed many times but no sounds left his throat as he didn't really want to say anything. Ichigo finally looked up to meet Unohana's eyes when a loud explosion sounded pretty close to the fourth division.

Ichigo nearly wanted to run at the angry reiatsu that slammed against his and he knew exactly who it was. Unohana looked at him with slightly raised eyes before looking toward Isane as she entered the room, "Ma'am?"

"Isane, send out squads to look after the injured. Also, I will stay here to look after Kurosaki-kun." Isane nodded and headed out to follow her Taichou's orders. Ichigo was definitely not focused on the situation at hand as many thoughts circled through his mind.

_Did H'tsu know about the baby? Is he after me again? What does he want?Why is he here?! _The thoughts cycled through over and over without seeming to have an end. Ichigo mentally shook his head, he had to stop acting like a helpless girl. _  
_

Unohana watched him slightly until he reached for his zanpakutō, "Kurosaki Ichigo. You must not fight in your condition. We do not know if will affect your pregnancy." Ichigo was ready to protest when she gave him a look that left no room for arguments.

Sitting back while others were in danger was never his style but it seemed Unohana seemed very intent on him staying put in the fourth division.

* * *

Breaking into Soul Society seemed too easy so H'tsu made sure to make as much noise as possible. Blowing shit up just seemed like fun. Grimmjow walked up beside him while scratching his head. "My beta is here. I can feel him. Grimmjow, don't make too much trouble."

H'tsu headed off in the direction of where he felt Ichigo's reiatsu. He could tell they were unprepared for the attack as he watched the Shinigami scramble to deploy people to combat the threat.

He paused briefly at the reiatsu that seemed to stay close to his prey before continuing on with his task. Bursting into the fourth division, he wasn't really surprised at the people running around like the place was on fire.

Mentally keeping an eye on Grimmjow revealed that the latter was obviously enjoying someones body rather roughly. Strolling into the room where he felt Ichigo, he wasn't surprised to find him so close to the healer.

He watched her eyes open just a bit wider than normal before settling. Ichigo stepped, or would have stepped, in front of her because he didn't want any harm to befall her on his behalf but she blocked his path.

H'tsu just smirked while speaking directly to Ichigo, "Gonna let this woman fight yer battles for ya? Shameful." That comment set Ichigo on edge and surging forward but again, Unohana refused to let him pass her by.

"I heard that yer knocked up. Did the healer tell you what happens if the baby isn't stabilized by its sire?" Ichigo turned to the healer in question but she slightly averted her eyes from him, "What happens?"

"The child would eventually die without its sire's reiatsu." Ichigo paled slightly since he still had no idea who it was that fathered his child. Isane rushed into the room waving a paper in her hands, "Captain!"

Captain Unohana turned to the girl who'd just rushed in amidst all the commotion outside, "I have the results to Ichigo's pregnancy test. They came while I was getting everyone together." Everything in the room stood still as all eyes turned to the paper in Isane's hand.

* * *

Ichigo didn't know he was holding his breath until he exhaled in a long stream as he rushed to Isane. Everyone rushed Isane as she waved the paper through the air but the first to reach her was H'tsu.

He pulled the paper from her and shoved her into the others in the room. When he looked at the paper, his cheeks flushed a bright crimson as his reiatsu rose in angry flares, "That fucking red head! Seriously?!"

Dark colored reiatsu wrapped around H'tsu as a heavy pressure surrounded those in the room. Ichigo struggled to keep his eyes open as he watched H'tsu saunter over to him, murderous intent leaking off his every step.

Ichigo stumbled backwards as fast as the pressure would allow him, "You. Are. Not. Having. That. Fucking. Kid!" In just a blink of his eyes, H'tsu was upon him. Ichigo swung out in a wide arch with Zangetsu but didn't make contact with H'tsu.

Ichigo kept swinging in the hopes that he would make some contact with H'tsu but that hope was fading fast. H'tsu just stalked closer to him while dodging every blow. Ichigo's body came in contact with the wall and that's when he felt trapped.

H'tsu whistled loudly and Grimmjow came through a huge hole he'd blown in the wall to everyone's left. "It's time to go but I want you to do something. Go tell that red head that he's never gonna meet his kid." Grimmjow frowned but turned and left anyway.

H'tsu grabbed Zangetsu's blade with his bare hands and pulled the sword from Ichigo's grasp, "It's time to go now. Have to purge that filth from your body first though." With his sword taken, Ichigo swung out his fist in a wide arc and watched it connect with H'tsu's cheek.

H'tsu didn't seem very bothered by the defensive strike but instead punched Ichigo in the stomach which knocked him to the floor in pain; another to the center of his chest put Ichigo out light blown out light bulbs.


	8. Dealing

_**Looking for a Way Out**_

Soul Society was in a state of panic when Renji was confronted with the blue haired arrancar approaching with that psychotic grin plastered on his face, "What up, bitch! Got some news for you. You knocked up Ichigo but the kid won't live passed today."

Grimmjow turned his back to the red headed co-captain and began to strut away. Renji was left behind in various states of confusion then gasped aloud. Renji turned his head to find that his captain was staring at him with a look that he couldn't quite name.

Renji swore heatedly under his breath while not meeting Byakuya's eyes until his captain was directly in front of him, "How is it that you came to impregnate Kurosaki Ichigo?" Renji dropped his gaze from Byakuya's while trying to formulate the words.

Renji turned his head in both directions before meeting his captain's eyes, "I was forced to have . . ." Byakuya pierced him with a deep stare while waiting for him to finish, "sex with him by the enemy the night I brought Rukia back."

* * *

Ichigo had no idea what was going on around him; the voices were muffled and the sounds seemed to blend all together. The first thing he felt as he came to was the softness of a bed under his bare back.

When Ichigo opened his eyes, they were a bit groggy and slow to adjust at first. "Good to see that you're waking up. Almost thought I'd killed ya." Ichigo jerked upright on the bed and turned his face in the direction of the voice, _that_ voice.

The figure closest to him moved away and out the room while Ichigo tried to force his vision to clear, "Where are we?" His voice was little more than a hoarse whisper but H'tsu still heard the question, "Where do ya think?"

Ichigo could hear the smirk in his voice and was soon met with that smirk as his vision finally came back to him. Ichigo glared at the albino hollow less than five feet from where he sat before he took in the room.

The large floor to ceiling double doors, the huge balcony over looking the moonlit desert, the king sized mattress. The large room was basically barren and covered with dull grey walls. The marble floors were spectacularly clean. "This was Aizen's room."

H'tsu just shrugged as he stepped closer to the bed and by extension, Ichigo. Sitting on the edge of the bed, H'tsu reached out to touch Ichigo's face when Ichigo jerked away from him as if burned then snarled, "Don't fucking touch me."

The smirk on H'tsu's face never dropped but got wider, "Ya know, I've been thinkin' 'bout some things. Instead of taking the kid from ya in yer sleep, I'm gonna make sure yer awake when ya lose it."

Ichigo's hand flew to his still flat abdomen in alarm as he tried to force his body not to tremble. "Bastard! You can't do that to a helpless child!" The backhand across his face happened so quickly, Ichigo thought his head would spin all the way around.

* * *

Renji could feel Byakuya's reiatsu swell but he wasn't sure of the reason behind it. "So, you left out pieces of your report?" Renji nodded his head, "But what I told was the truth." Renji watched Byakuya turn his back and walk away.

There was no time to worry about much of anything as everyone would be pulled into repairing the damage done to Soul Society. Renji sighed and moved forward to follow after his captain, not really sure how to feel about a kid he may never see.

* * *

Grimmjow walked into his room and threw himself on his king sized bed. He lay on top of the bedsheets covered with panther paws and the big number six in the middle. He closed his eyes and relaxed against the soft sheets.

A knock on his door brought a frown to his lips and a growl from his throat. Pushing himself into a sitting position on the bed, he yelled for the person to come in. Loly, the young female arrancar whom he'd beaten when Aizen was still around.

"What do you want?" Grimmjow growled out between clenched teeth. The girl looked ready to bolt at any moment but stood her ground. With her eyes slanted to the side, she spoke, "I wanted to apologize for my behavior before."

Grimmjow grinned, "What brought this on? You seemed so sure you could do whatever you wanted before. Is it that one of the other alphas here finally taught you your place?" Loly growled heatedly under her breath but didn't respond which made Grimmjow laugh.

He motioned for her to come closer to him as he met her at the edge of the bed. He stood to his full height before her as he began to remove her outfit. He found the bruises and bites everywhere her clothes covered and his smile widened.

* * *

Ichigo realized that he was still facing the wall when he felt the side where H'tsu was seated shift under his weight. Slowly, he turned back to face the hollow with a scowl on his face, "Shouldn't be so disrespectful to yer alpha."

To say that Ichigo was shocked to hear those words would make it the understatement of the year, "You are-" The look in H'tsu's eyes gave him enough of a hint not to finish that sentence. Ichigo just huffed out a heavy sigh.

"Look, I'm tired. Can you go away and let me sleep?" Ichigo laid back into the soft sheets and closed his eyes, hoping that H'tsu would get the message and leave him be. So much for that plan. He felt the bed shift again and then a heavy weight settle over him.

His eyes flew open to find H'tsu smiling over him. He watched as H'tsu slid the blanket from over his body to expose his bare chest to the cool air in the room. Ichigo almost cringed with the blue tongue flicked across his left nipple.

"Stop. Are you ever sexually satisfied?" The went unanswered for several minutes at H'tsu continued to tease Ichigo's nipples until he was panting and squirming beneath him. "I am never fully sated since sex is always a constant desire."

Ichigo turned his head to avoid kissing the hollow on him but all that did was expose his throat. Ichigo shivered as H'tsu ran his hot wet tongue across his sensitive flesh. Ichigo moved his hands up H'tsu's sides and up to his chest.

Positioning them in the center, he pushed against H'tsu with all his strength. H'tsu frowned but allowed himself to be pushed up but not completely off, "what's the deal? I don't like stopping this soon."

Ichigo cocked his head to the side and thought for a moment, _If I _let_ this bastard have sex with me, he might leave my kid alone_. Letting himself be taken by H'tsu was a risk that he wasn't sure he wanted but he didn't want to run the risk of denying the volatile hollow and harm the forming child.

Ichigo returned his hands to his sides and forced his body to relax. H'tsu raised a questioning brow, "Still trying to be the hero and protect everyone. Who's going to protect you while your risking your life for others?"

* * *

Grimmjow looked over the marks on Loly's body with an odd fascination. Some were turning yellow and yellowish green in some places. The bites and bruises on her thighs looked more recent however. "Who'd you piss off to get those?"

Loly turned her head to the side and pressed her lips together tightly in a way to show that she refused to answer until his grip on her shoulders tightened and her expression changed to one of pain. "It was Nnoitra!"

When the grip relaxed, Loly sniffled and tried to hold back her tears. Looking more closely at the bites, Grimmjow could tell she was telling the truth. _No one else has such a big mouth . . ._ Grimmjow chuckled to himself.

"Do something for me and I'll consider forgiving you for everything you've done." Loly could only guess at what but since she was already standing in his room naked, it wasn't very hard to guess what he might've wanted from her.

* * *

Szayel Aporro stood in his lab thanking the heavens above he didn't have to be the bearer of bad news that Ichigo had been carrying another's child. He'd figured that much out from the first test he'd run after finding the reiatsu signature on H'tsu.

Breathing out a heavy sigh, he relaxed against his computer monitor until an unwelcome bang sounded against the door. Straightening his glasses, Szayel walked to the entrance of the lab and pressed the visual speaker button.

When Nnoitra's face appeared on the screen, Szayel had to hold back the squeak and shove his fear under a shit load of indifference. Steeling his nerves, Szayel opened the door to his lab and tried not to let his last encounter with this particular espada upset him any further.

"Yes, Nnoitra. Is there something you want?" When Nnoitra attempted to press his body against his own and intrude on his personal space, Szayel flinched back. Nnoitra's smirk widened just a fraction which caused a sinking feeling in Szayel.

* * *

Ichigo rolled over as much as he could with the vise like grip holding him against the sleeping hollow. His backside was still smarting from the repeated slaps and hard thrusts; being pressed against H'tsu wasn't helping his ass much either.

Shifting his shoulders slightly caused the grip on his waist to tighten. Ichigo scowled to himself, mostly for being so easily captured. His neck and right shoulder hurt from all the nails and teeth that went into holding him in place.

Trying to close his eyes for sleep had to be the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life; especially since he wanted a long shower and could feel H'tsu getting hard in his sleep against his ass.

Ichigo wanted to shimmy out of the hold on him but knew it was a bad idea if it would awaken H'tsu, who would undoubtedly want another round. Sighing into the pillow under his head, he nearly jumped when H'tsu pushed his head closer to the back of Ichigo's neck.

Feeling his hot breath against the back of his neck was not helping him sleep any easier. W_hat hell did I ever do to deserve something like this? Pregnant with my friend's kid and getting raped by an_ _unpredictable hollow. _

One thought stayed with Ichigo as sleep finally crept up on him, _I wonder if he'll let me keep it . . ._


	9. More Sex

_**Looking for a Way Out**_

**Bringing back a few of the dead arrancars. I like them and it fits.**

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Ichigo slowly realized that he was still in the grasp of the hollow while desperately wanting to get up with an undying need to relieve his bladder before it exploded. Squirming brought him ass to cock with H'tsu and his morning wood.

Freezing, he tried to think of what to do to get the hollow to release him as said hollow nuzzled into his neck, the warmth of his breath making Ichigo blush. "Oi! Wake up so I can pee!" Trying to elbow his way out was working a bit.

Rolling to face a sleeping H'tsu, Ichigo nearly left his skin when he saw the gold on black eyes staring at him; the face held a wicked grin of depths Ichigo did not want to fathom. "Bathroom break, huh? I guess it can't be helped."

Finally released, Ichigo rushed to the bathroom. Once the door closed, Ichigo used the facilities to his heart's content. He walked out completely satisfied until he saw the state in which H'tsu sat on the bed. Heaving an inward sigh, he walked slowly back to the bed.

* * *

Szayel Aporro watched Nnoitra move closer to him until he was backed into a wall. The feeling of being a cornered rabbit in front of a hungry fox made his spine tingle to the point where his fight or flight instinct kicked in but he had no where to go.

The moment Nnoitra touched him, all the memories of what the arrancar had done to him previous came rushing back to him; and why shouldn't it? It happened less than a month ago and it was nothing he wanted a repeat of.

The smirk on Nnoitra's face widened as he released the pheromones that would have Szayel baring his neck in an instant. The moment the scent hit him, Szayel found that his legs could no longer support him as he fell to the floor in a heap while still managing to bare his throat.

Nnoitra laughed heartily as he began to undress. Szayel looked up in time to see the last of the arrancar's clothes leave his body and he was left to stare at the pink broad head of Nnoitra's cock. Gulping slightly, he knew what he had to do and didn't want to be forced to do it.

* * *

Loly limped from Grimmjow's room after a few hours of being trapped under the arrancar, "Damn him. He really knows what he's doing with that thing." She listened to her voice rasp from her dry throat as she thought of how she'd nearly lost her voice screaming.

Walking into the room that she and Menoly shared, which was also a part of a larger room that all the betas shared, she noticed that her chosen roommate wasn't in the room. Guessing what that could mean, she shrugged and heeded her body's call to the shower.

* * *

Ichigo absolutely hated H'tsu and his sex drive. He almost cringed when he saw the smirk on said hollow's face widened as he finally reached the bed. Dropping down on the very edge of the bed, Ichigo shivered when he felt H'tsu's hands slide over his shoulders and down his chest.

As the white fingers brushed his nipples, Ichigo bit his lips to keep from moaning at the small amount of friction. His nipples on the other hand, hardened immediately as H'tsu squeezed them between thumb and index finger.

Ichigo's back arched into the touch which brought his ass up just enough for H'tsu to slide his other hand under and slip his index and middle finger in. Ichigo whimpered at the penetration and tried to slide off the offending digits in his anal cavity.

H'tsu pushed his fingers in as deep as he could so that Ichigo could not run, "I'm gonna fuck ya one way or another so just sit still." Ichigo whimpered when those fingers brushed over his prostate with a feather soft caress.

Trying to sit as still as possible so that those fingers didn't move didn't help when the person on the other end of those fingers was determined to force him to move. Those fingers moved again which got Ichigo to wiggle his hips slightly to get away.

* * *

Szayel Aporro sighed as he reached up to gasp Nnoitra's cock. He raised up on his knees and blew hotly on the head before stroking his tongue along the shaft. He listened to the hiss of breath that was forced through Nnoitra's clenched teeth.

Szayel looked up into Nnoitra's eyes as he pulled the entire length into his mouth and began to suck him off. Sucking hard and moving fast, he tried to get him off in hopes that he'd be saved from anything further than the blowjob.

Pulling on the length with all the power in his jaw, Szayel began to hum low in his throat but stopped when his jaw hurt from the amount of suction he was putting into sucking. Removing his lips from the dick in front of him, Szayel stretched and worked his mouth.

The hard smack to the left of his face left him briefly thinking that he'd have a bruise before the next hour while he looked up to find Nnoitra staring down at him with a very angry expression, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Szayel sighed before grasping Nnoitra's cock and stroking it quickly while licking the tip. The hissed moan assured that what he was doing was very pleasurable and not getting him into trouble. He did, however have to hide the look of disgust as sperm gushed onto his face and into his open mouth.

* * *

Ichigo was a panting mess as H'tsu brushed his fingers teasingly over Ichigo's prostate, "That's right. Moan for me," he'd whisper into his ear at times. When the fingers left him, he slumped forward and didn't really move when he was positioned onto all fours.

He did work up a protest as H'tsu placed his dick at his entrance but was quieted quickly with a particularly harsh smack to his rear. The rather thick appendage slid in with little difficulty and H'tsu moaned at the tightness clamping down on him.

Ichigo wanted to ask about the baby he was carrying but stopped because he didn't want to risk H'tsu's ire and hurting the child. Holding on to the edges of the bed and arching his back, Ichigo breathed through the rough sex as he realized it could've been much worse.

Once H'tsu had emptied himself into Ichigo, he went to shower which left Ichigo on the bed with his ass still in the air. Moving slowly, Ichigo settled onto his stomach then rolled to his side, '_I wonder what's going to happen now. He said I couldn't keep it.' _

When the shower water cut off, Ichigo tried to wipe the dejected look off his face but didn't fully succeed with his hand placed over the growing life within him. Ichigo barely flinched when he heard the growl coming from H'tsu.

"You want to keep it, don't you?" Ichigo didn't answer right away but felt it best to at least nod slightly. He was slightly surprised to find that he couldn't breath with H'tsu's pale fingers digging into his tanned throat.

The cocky smile returned after a moment and Ichigo was released. Smile, never a good sign.

* * *

Szayel nearly groaned in horror when Nnoitra commanded that he lick the fluids from his face. Biting the inside of his cheek, he held in the groan and did as commanded. "Take off your clothes."

A shiver of fear rushed down his spine and his stomach tied itself in knots. He could feel the smirk on the alpha's lips as he removed his clothing without looking up to confirm it's presence. He inwardly sighed at what was about to be done to him.

'_I should've prepared for this kind of thing when I had the time for it, but how was I to know that he'd come on this particular day?_'

Bracing his body weight on his forearms, Szayel bared his rectum to the hungry gaze of Nnoitra. The slightly chilled temperature of the lab didn't help when Nnoitra smacked his ass until it burned.

Trying his best not to whimper, Szayel tried to picture himself in some other place that Nnoitra could not reach. Trying to remember himself as he was when Aizen was still around was almost comforting until the bruising force of penetration tore screams from his throat.

'_Rem__ember to come up with a healing salve after this. It could come in handy . . ._' Szayel arched his back into the particularly brutal thrusts tempting to lessen the pain.  
Nnoitra's dick was a lot thicker than his thin body let on and Szayel knew better than everyone.

* * *

Ichigo stared into the yellow irises of the hollow and inwardly cringed as he could simulate in his mind where this situation could get out of control. He could only guess at what the smile could mean or whatever was behind it could have in store for him.

He glared at H'tsu and stood his ground; he was not in any way weak. Ichigo sat up straighter and looked H'tsu in his eye, "I'm keeping my baby." The eyes before him didn't flicker or flinch, "So sure about that because I make the rules here."

Ichigo repeated calmly that he was keeping his baby and the smile widened.


	10. So Confused

_**Looking for a Way Out**_

Renji paced the length of his desk in his office at the squad six barracks. He was alone until the captains meeting was over and Byakuya would return. He could only hope that Byakuya wasn't telling what really happened but then he hoped he would.

_If he tells it, I won't have to but that'll be so embarrassing . . . _Renji was so conflicted and lost in thought that he didn't hear when the door opened and a small woman walked in. He finally noticed her when she cleared her throat rather loudly.

"Rukia, didn't hear you come in." She looked at him but her expression didn't change, "I want to know everything that happened that night." Renji frowned but didn't open his mouth to give her any answers.

He focused his attention on the ground at her feet before looking up and telling her the whole truth. Rukia looked at him through tear filled eyes until she just turned from him and left the room. Renji sighed.

* * *

Ichigo looked into H'tsu's eyes without flinching, "I'm keeping my baby. I don't care what you say." H'tsu pulled back from Ichigo with an appraising look before whistling loudly. "Sure. Keep it. You do what I say and we'll call it even."

Ichigo looked at him half confused because this was not something he was expecting. He looked at H'tsu for a while before blinking. Ichigo got off the bed and walked into the bathroom, shut the door and sat on the toilet with the lid down.

* * *

Szayel couldn't stop screaming with how Nnoitra pushed into him deeply and roughly. He was drooling now that he couldn't keep his mouth closed and felt disgusting. He could feel his blood running slowly down the backs of his thighs.

He tried to think of some way to force his anal passage to moisten enough to stop his inner flesh from ripping. When Nnoitra struck his prostate, a shiver ran through his body and the half moan, half scream that slipped passed his lips.

He moved his body slightly so that Nnoitra always struck that spot in his body so that his inner muscles wouldn't be rubbed raw. He could feel his own arousal and felt disgusted at how his body reacted at experiencing pain and pleasure simultaneously.

Szayel used his left hand to steady himself on the floor while using his right hand to reach below himself and grasp his own cock. The skin of his dick felt hypersensitive to the touch. Just the heat of his fingers caused precum to form on the tip.

He began to stroke himself quickly. He dropped his head in a hiss as his thumb brushed over the head of his dick. His shoulders tensed when he felt breath on the back of his neck. The scrape of fangs against his flesh sent shudders of panic down his spine.

* * *

Ichigo walked out the bathroom after twenty minutes. H'tsu wasn't any where in the room so he just shrugged and walked to the huge open balcony. The moonlit sand beyond the castle seemed ever quiet and devoid of any life.

The empty vastness was also comforting because it seemed like a quiet get away to freedom. Ichigo placed his hands over his stomach trying to feel for the tiny reiatsu that was growing inside him. The muscles on his stomach haven't changed much and he wondered how long he'd been here.

The sound of the door opening didn't make Ichigo freeze, the pale white hands did. The lips kissing the skin just below and behind his ear caused shivers to dance across his spin and make his skin tingle.

"What do you-" His question was stopped by the grinding of H'tsu's hard length into his ass. He sighed loudly and tried to shake the hollow off. "Come ta bed with me. I wanna try something new."

He felt H'tsu pull him in a way that left no room for argument so he followed reluctantly. He felt himself be tugged onto the bed and into the cradle of H'tsu's lap. "You have to undress yourself. I want to be entertained."

Ichigo's eyes bulged at that statement and turned his head in a refusal to participate in such an act. "Do it or things won't be so pleasant." Ichigo got up and began to take off his shihakushō one layer at a time. His cheeks turned a bright flash of red as he came closer to being naked.

Once he was naked, H'tsu drew him in close again and positioned him to straddle his hips. "I don't wanna be on top. I don't want to be doing this at all." H'tsu smacked him hard across the face, "You are going to ride me. If you complain, I'll make sure it hurts."

Ichigo's shoulders slumped as he lifted his body to position the thick length at his entrance but stopped and crawled down H'tsu's body. _Can't believe I'm about to willingly do this but I doubt he'll give me any other kind of lubricate. _

H'tsu sat up to watch as Ichigo's mouth engulfed his swollen cock. Ichigo looked up to see the smile that he hated return to the lips of the hollow. Ichigo sucked hard hoping to get him close so he wouldn't have to willingly ride this man for too long.

Ichigo made sure to lick the whole thing until it was completely covered in his spit. He crawled back up the man below him and looked to the ceiling. A white hand pulled his chin down, "I want cha to be looking at me. The whole time. Don't close your eyes."

* * *

Renji had just sat down when Byakuya strode in with his usual calm but he could tell the noble was upset. The slight fluctuation in his reiatsu was enough to go on by now. "Renji, you are to go before the head captain and tell him all that happened.

"Then you are to tell Ichigo's father what happened before he destroys the balance of the three worlds." Renji watched Byakuya settle at his desk and begin his report before the words the noble had spoken sunk in, "What about Ichigo? We can't just leave him."

"Ichigo will be saved in due time but as for now, the Gotei 13 has more important things to worry about. I know he is your friend but don't do anything reckless." Renji fumbled out of his chair and to the door to the office, "I'm going to the training grounds for a while."

* * *

Szayel grunted when Nnoitra's teeth pierced his flesh; he just couldn't scream anymore. The pulling feeling in his veins was nothing new when it came to this particular alpha, he seemed to like the taste of his blood that he drank large amounts of it while they had "sex."

He tried his hardest not to shudder as he felt himself reaching his peak. Szayel stroked himself faster to keep his mind off the amounts of blood he'd have to replace along with the amount of limping he'd be doing before he could walk straight after today.

He did shudder when Nnoitra's fangs left his skin and his pace quicken. _Guess he's close too . . . _Szayel whimpered slightly when Nnoitra grabbed his hand to halt his movement. He sighed in relief when Nnoitra pulled out of his body but that relief was short lived.

Szayel found himself flipped onto his back with his legs tossed over Nnoitra's shoulders. Szayel cried out when Nnoitra increased his pace and pushed deeper into the already pained and abused passage.

* * *

Ichigo looked down into the golden irises as he lowered himself onto the fully erect cock below him. He wanted to squeeze his eyes shut as he guided the head to his entrance and presses down hard. Once it passed through the first ring of tight muscle, the rest slipped in easily.

"There's still some left. Take the whole thing." Ichigo sat frozen atop the thick appendage unwilling to move any further down than he already was. H'tsu placed his hands on Ichigo's shoulders and pressed him down the rest of the way.

Ichigo felt tears sting his eyes as he adjusted to the size, "Move your hips. Now." Ichigo braced his palms on H'tsu's chest and pushed off with the balls of his feet and his knees. He kept his eyes on H'tsu just as he had been told.

Since he was the one controlling the pace for once, he started off slow so that he could get a feel for what was going on between them. A blush rose to his cheeks as the pain dulled out and began to get replaced with pleasure.

Instead of just the up and down motion, he added a bit of rocking to it which brought the head of the cock inside him into contact with his prostate. He shivered slightly as he made sure to hit that same spot every time. He remembered the first time it felt this good.

He figured he'd just keep his mouth shut as his mind filled with images of crimson hair of which he'd always wondered about the softness. The black tribal tattoos that decorated the muscles of the torso, back and lower half. Ichigo moaned lowly.

Ichigo moved his hips faster as he leaned down to kiss the tanned skin of Renji's lips. "I'm close . . ." Ichigo adjusted his legs before thrusting his hips into the movement and earned a groan from the man below him.

Soon, a warm and thick liquid shot into Ichigo and made his back straighten before he collapsed onto the chest below him, breathing hard. Ichigo sat up quickly when he realized he was lying on a pale white chest while gold on black eyes stared at him.

"Looks like you enjoyed yourself, partner." Ichigo groaned as his raised his hips to release himself from H'tsu's dick and walked into the bathroom where he splashed water on his face. _The hell is wrong with me?! I don't like men that way . . . _


	11. 2nd Attempted Rescue

_**Looking for a Way Out**_

Since time flowed differently in Hueco Mundo, Ichigo guessed he'd been here for nearly six months. "Five and a half months so far, at least." He let his hand rest over the growing lump in his stomach. "I feel fat. Listen kid, your making me fat. Get smaller."

He smiled to himself as the child within him stretched again for the second time that morning. He stroked over his stomach again and walked with a prominent wobble to the balcony to look out over the endless sands. He wondered when he started to love the life within him.

Ichigo was happy that H'tsu had to leave early this morning to lead a group to gather things for everyone in the castle. When he heard the door to the room open, he turned to see who it was that had come in.

Szayel walked in with his head bowed slightly. Ichigo turned to him fully and walked over to him since he still hadn't come all the way into the room, "What is it?" He couldn't help the way his voice rasped since he hadn't had much of it over the pass few days.

"I think it's time you came to my lab and got the baby checked out." Ichigo nodded and followed Szayel down the winding halls until they reached the lab. Szayel gestured to a metal table lined with a thin white blanket. Ichigo took that as a sign to get on the table.

"Please lie back and expose your stomach." Ichigo complied and glanced over to Szayel who's back was turned. He noticed the bruises on the back of his neck but didn't ask about them. He stared up at the ceiling as Szayel came over with a tray of tools.

They went through the usual process of a check up as Szayel asked about his diet, amount of bathroom trips and sleeping habits while taking notes. When it came time to check on the baby, Szayel grabbed a prob off the tray.

Ichigo laid very still as the prob was inserted into his anal cavity. It was an uncomfortable pressure but not unbearable. He looked at Szayel when he heard the arrancar gasp, "What's wrong with my baby?"

"Nothing is wrong I assure you. I'm just surprised to see that . . ."

"Surprised to see what?"

"There are two of them. Look here. There is one heartbeat and another here."

Ichigo lay back, too stunned to make any comments. He could feel Szayel moving around him but he didn't want to think of anything other than the two lives he now had to protect. "Do you know how they'll come out?"

Ichigo looked over to Szayel with a confused look on his face. His brain was working too slowly to comprehend the question, "Say that again."

"Do you know how your children will come out?"

"No. Should I know?"

"Yes, you should. Let me run a few tests."

He watched the screen that showed his little ones hearts beating normally. He could make out fingers and toes, little bodies and almost faces. A light smile touched his lips until he heard H'tsu's voice shouting his name.

Szayel ran to the door and opened it when he felt H'tsu coming this way, maybe following his spiritual pressure. "There you are. Who said you cold leave the room?" Ichigo shifted slightly to see Szayel telling H'tsu why Ichigo wasn't in his room.

He could hear the hollow scoff when Szayel said he was having twins. He turned away to look at the ceiling figuring the twins were the reason he looked so big in the first place. He felt heavy and knew it would be harder to walk and get out of bed soon.

"So anyway, the twins will be emerging from a created vaginal passage that has been forming for at least a month now. At least they won't come out somewhere unpleasant." Szayel glanced uneasily to H'tsu who'd refused to leave the room without Ichigo.

Ichigo sat very still while Szayel finished checking on the twins and gave him another two weeks before he should come back for another check up. Ichigo groaned as he lifted his heavy form from the examination table and wobbled to H'tsu.

He was met with a very harsh smack to the left side of his face. "You didn't have my permission to leave." Ichigo moved away from him while holding his cheek, "I figured I should get a check up since I'm getting so big so fast."

He flinched back when H'tsu raised his fist but the blow never landed, "It's my fault. I told him to come here. I wanted to see how he was progressing." Szayel visibly trembled when H'tsu turned to face him, "I'll have to punish you then."

Ichigo flinched at the calm coldness in H'tsu's voice as Szayel turned pale. H'tsu turned to the door, "Come in." Szayel nearly screamed as Nnoitra and a smirking Grimmjow strolled in. "Ichigo, come. You still have to be punished for listening to him."

* * *

Ichigo bowed his head as he walked into the familiar room that he was sure to be his prison for the remainder of his stay. He looked to H'tsu and waited quietly to be told what to do. H'tsu merely waved him over to the bed, "On yer knees."

Ichigo settled onto his knees with much difficulty and stared at the floor. "Blow me." Ichigo didn't protest, he didn't want something worse to happen. He simply raised up on his knees, undid H'tu's pants and pulled out the hard length.

Stroking the pale white organ, Ichigo wondered what everyone else was up to back home and in Soul Society. He hoped his sisters weren't too worried about him and that Rukia was doing alright. He sighed again as he opened his mouth and swallowed.

He moved his head fast in an attempt to end his torment as quick as possible. He sucked hard and used his tongue. He did everything he could think of but it still took a while until the taste of H'tsu's cum filled his mouth. He swallowed it without having to be told to do so.

Ichigo moved away from the now flaccid organ and glanced out the window before he remembered what H'tsu said at the fourth division, "Wait, you said the baby would die without the Sire's reiatsu. I haven't seen Renji-"

A harsh smack to the left side of his face stopped his sentence, "Don't you say that bitch's name in my presence! It was still the early stages so I guess they're used to mine now. Why do you think I had you swallow so much of my cum?

"They're mine now. They survived because of me. I'm their sire."

* * *

When two weeks rolled around and Ichigo found himself back on the exam table, he asked Szayel if H'tsu could've changed who father his children. "It's not possible to change the parentage but he is partly their father since his reiatsu has been feeding them."

Ichigo sighed as he watched Szayel move around the lab. "Are you alright? You're limping an awful lot." Szayel sighed loudly and turned from Ichigo, "I was with Nnoitra and Grimmjow two weeks ago, remember?"

Ichigo's eyes widened as understanding dawned on him. He decided to change the subjects to something more in the scientist's field, "How did you get most of the arrancar to come back from the dead?"

Szayel turned with a smile, "That was child's play. If even a little of them remained, I could bring them back. I have everything in the lab for it. Ulquiorra was a bit more of a challenge but I pulled it off. Hallibel and Grimmjow were never dead though."

Speaking of Ulquiorra, Ichigo hadn't seen that particular arrancar around, "I haven't seen Ulquiorra anywhere. I didn't know he was here."

"He's around somewhere. I haven't the slightest idea what he does though. I think he partakes in the betas here. I know Starrk does. He's a bit more gentle than Nnoitra and Grimmjow but he's a wolf. They aren't very gentle. He's nicest to Lilynette."

Ichigo's jaw dropped to hear that Starrk had sex with Lilynette but didn't comment on it. It was like having sex with your self. "It's on the rare occasions that he's angry that you need to look out for. It's dangerous to be in his bed when that happens."

"Are you speaking from experience?"

"Hell no. We betas, minus you, share a big room that's split into smaller rooms that accommodate two or three people. We are very close, so we share our experiences so that others will be prepared. The alphas here indulge in all the betas. All but your alpha."

"He is not my al-"

"Don't say that. It pisses them off so much. My last roommate had to be scraped off the walls because she said something like that to Grimmjow. Just be glad that Yammy isn't back from the dead. It could've been worse."

Ichigo shuddered to think what that brute would do to Las Noches in a fit of rage. Ichigo lay quietly while Szayel probed, prodded and tested him. He only showed some sparks of interest for the monitor that showed his children's heart beats.

"The twins are doing well and growing at a very fast rate. They should be ready to emerge in another week or two."

Ichigo paled slightly. He was not ready for the labor pains and pushing two tiny life forms from his body. He kind of wanted them to stay inside him where they would be safe and well taken care off but he also missed seeing his toes.

"One more thing, Szayel. My nipples have been leaking." A bit of rose dusted his cheeks as he revealed that private information, "You are lactating. How else will you feed them?" Szayel sighed as if that much would be obvious.

"I'm a woman. I have breasts now."

"No, you're just able to produce milk. You won't have breasts."

Ichigo smiled at the pink haired arrancar and pulled him into as much as a hug as he could around his baby bulge. Ichigo held him tight, "I think we may be able to get along pretty well."

* * *

Renji walked into the first division office and spilled on everything that happened from when he found out Ichigo got raped to when Grimmjow told him that Ichigo was having his kid. Kurosaki Isshin was also present. Renji only grunted from the harsh punch to the left of his face.

Isshin had to be restrained, "Why couldn't you have said something sooner. Something could've been done about this." There was no consoling the angry father nor getting him to calm enough to listen to any other news.

Isshin told them that he was going to reclaim his son if it killed him, Renji offered to help and he didn't miss the disgusted look tossed his way. Rukia, Byakuya, Kenpachi and Unohana were also roped into going on the retrieval mission.

* * *

Ichigo smiled at Szayel as he climbed down off the table after releasing the scientist. "When do you think the party that went out to gather supplies will be back?" A shrug was his answer. To him, it meant more time alone.

When he got back to the room he shared with H'tsu, he looked out over the endless sand and thought about running away. "Where would I go? I'd be on my own and pregnant. I'd be dead." He sighed and turned from the balcony.

* * *

Running through the garganta felt like an eternity, just an empty abyss of black space. Rukia noted the different levels of determination on everyone's face as they followed behind Isshin. She looked to Renji who had his head bowed.

Once they reached the other side, everyone tried to focus on Ichigo's spiritual pressure but couldn't really pinpoint the exact location. Kenpachi stood watching everyone else, "Let's just go already. We'll find him when we find him."

Byakuya sighed and shook his head. Everyone stopped their search and started towards Las Noches. They were dropped just a bit closer than when Renji first came to rescue Orihime. They ran instead of using flash steps to save energy.

As they were coming up on the side with the balcony, figuring that would be the best point of entry, Rukia stopped moving and stared up into the open space, "Look. Orange hair, Ichigo!" Everyone looked up in time to see the orange head turning away from where they stood.

Kenpachi sighed and complained that this rescue went too easily. Unohana was the first to start up the wall so that she could ascertain Ichigo's condition. Isshin was right behind her, followed by Rukia and Renji.

* * *

H'tsu felt a disturbance in the flow of reiatsu. He'd only left behind Starrk and Ulquiorra because he didn't think his beta, his pregnant beta, would give them much trouble. He looked over to Grimmjow and Nnoitra, "We're heading back. Grab what you got and let's go."

They looked at one another, nodded and started to gather everything they had. Once the stuff was secure, they started to head back to Las Noches. H'tsu was at the head of the group. He knew the reiatsu of the people who came to steal his beta.

When they reached the castle, H'tsu dropped the things he was carrying in the store room and headed off to make sure Ichigo hadn't gone too far.

* * *

Ichigo sat on the bed just as Unohana, Isshin, Renji and Rukia came in through the balcony window. Ichigo would've jumped up at seeing them but he felt too heavy and his back was starting to hurt.

Isshin ran over to his son and took in his condition. "You're far along. Due date?"

"About two weeks from now."

Unohana stepped forward and knelt beside Ichigo. The green glow from her reiatsu felt good against his lower back, "We have to get him back to Soul Society and to my division."

"What do you think yer doin' here? Yer not takin' ma beta no where."

Kenpachi and Byakuya decided then was the time to show up to the 'party.' Byakuya looked over Ichigo with raised lids as he grasped the younger males state of being. Kenpachi outright laughed while pointing. It made Ichigo very glad Yachiru wasn't around.

Everyone but Unohana shook their heads at Kenpachi. Kenpachi finally sobered up and got into battle mode.

Ichigo's father stood in front of him as if he needed to be protected. He would've protest but he didn't think fighting this close to his due date would do any good and he didn't have Zangetsu since H'tsu took it from him back at the fourth. He wondered if Zangetsu was still there.


	12. Author's note

Please take some time and vote on my open polls.

I'd like to know what my readers think


	13. Labor Pains

_**Looking for a Way Out**_

Ichigo woke in a white room of the fourth division to a blinding pain that wrapped around his swollen middle like a boa constrictor squeezing its prey. He screamed out, half wondering how he'd gotten to the fourth in the first place.

Isane was the first to step into his line of sight before his father showed up around the edges, "How are you feeling, son?" Ichigo tried to answer but only a hoarse whisper slipped through his lips, "How did I get here?"

Unohana walked in with the answer, "Your reiatsu started to fluctuate and swell in an unstable manner. It exploded around us all and it helped us escape without any casualties." Ichigo looked around the room through slightly foggy eyes trying to absorb the information.

He screamed out again as more pain raced through him. He could hear the voices of those present but couldn't make out the words clearly until he heard, ". . . he's going into labor. That may be what caused the swell of spiritual pressure . . ."

He gripped his sides, his heads thrashed from side to side, "FUCK! Get it . . . them out! Why would someone want to do this more than once?!" Isshin walked over to Ichigo's side and held onto his hands tightly, "You're going to be just find."

Tears were beginning to form in the corners of Ichigo's eyes as he turned his head to his father and tried to form words through the pain. Isshin brushed his hair from his eyes and told him not to talk, "Focus on breathing."

* * *

H'tsu and everyone in the room were just getting off the floor. Grimmjow was rubbing his head and shaking some of the rubble from the explosion out his hair, "What the fuck happened?" Szayel ran into the room to see the aftermath of the rumble that shook the castle.

He sighed to himself quietly and slowly backed out the room before H'tsu could see him but he backed right into Nnoitra who 'tsk-ed' at him and held him still, "What the fuck happened Szayel and you better tell me the whole truth or so help me. Did you know they were coming?"

Szayel whimpered and tried to move back but, in Nnoitra's grasp, he had no where to really go. Szayel hunched over in an attempt to make himself look as small and non-threatening as possible, "I'd detected them . . ."

"And yet you did nothing," H'tsu growled as he moved closer to the very terrified beta. "Why'd you come here?" Szayel was practically on his knees as he answered, "I came to confirm what my tests suggested."

H'tsu stood directly in front of him and pulled his chin up to face him. Szayel keep his eyes averted but the assault of angry reiatsu was enough for Szayel to realize that he might be a dead man pretty soon.

"Ichigo is going into labor. He'll be giving birth soon." H'tsu roared out his fury and frustration as he punched Szayel in his chest. The sound of his ribs cracking was loud enough to cause those in the room to wince slightly.

H'tsu watched Szayel drop to his knees as he gasped for the breath he couldn't quite catch. "Get out of my sight before I kill you. Everyone get out now!" Once everyone was out of the room, H'tsu trashed the room in a fit of rage

_Ichigo, you won't get away with this. _

* * *

Unohana rushed over to Ichigo to check how far along he was dilated but it wasn't far enough for him to start pushing. There was no time to give him an epidural so she called for a cup of ice to be brought to the room.

"Ichigo, it's too late to give you an epidural but you're not far enough to push. Would you like to walk around for a while?"

"No! I want this pain to stop. Just make it stop."

Isshin held Ichigo tightly to give Ichigo an anchor through the pain but it wasn't helping so much so far. Ichigo was in tears for the first time in a long time. He hoped that everything would go smoothly for the delivery but he wasn't expecting this level of pain.

**An hour and a half later**

"Push Ichigo, hard."

Ichigo pushed as hard as he could while gnashing his teeth together so hard, he thought they'd break before the first twin was out. He pushed for the full ten second count and breathed hard while the cold cloth wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"You're doing so well. Just a little more. The baby is coming down just find."

"I can't do it anymore. I'm so tired."

"Just a bit more, son. Then you can rest."

Ichigo held onto the bars on the side of his bed along with his father's free hand with all his strength as he sat up to ride the next wave of contractions that helped him push. He groaned loudly when Unohana announced that he was crowning.

He pushed hard until she said the head was out. He took a second to catch his breath and pushed until the baby was out. Isane was there in an instance to take the baby to be cleaned off. Ichigo lay back against the mattress trying to catch what little breath he could before the next twin.

"I wanna see my baby," he spoke at a whisper. Isane brought the wailing little one to Ichigo after he was all cleaned off. "It's a boy."

Ichigo smiled at the crying bundle in his arms and rocked the baby gently, "Hello little guy."

The baby quieted a little and turned to face Ichigo. Isshin looked at the new born boy from over his son's shoulder and smiled, "I'm a grandfather. Never thought it'd happen like this. What will you name him?"

Ichigo pulled the pulled gently off the baby's head to see the bright crimson strands of hair starting to show, "His name will be Hajime." Ichigo rocked Hajime gently against his partially swollen stomach with a very sweet smile upon his lips.

"Hello Hajime. I guess I'm your mommy."

* * *

Szayel paced the length of his lab from the worry of what would happen to him. The pack's alpha had been extremely upset with him, in fact, he could still feel the barrage of the massive amounts of angry reiatsu. He shivered in thought.

The sound of the door whizzing open caught his attention and he froze to see who had entered. When he saw that it was H'tsu, he dropped to the floor and lay on his back to bare his belly and his throat.

The sound of growling reached his ears before he saw the alpha so he wrenched his eyes shut and barred his throat and belly more. The boot to the side of his already damaged ribs brought more than a whimper from his throat.

"You knew they were coming and said nothing. How should I punish you?"

Szayel opened his mouth to speak until he got kicked in the mouth, "Don't speak unless I tell you to speak!"

He tried his hardest not to groan when he was kicked twice more in his ribs. He hadn't gotten permission to heal his injuries from the punch so he was still in a lot of pain. He couched and wheezed but it was still too much noise for the angered alpha.

"You are to be Nnoitra's pet until I say otherwise. You will do what he tells you without hesitation. If you hesitate, I will be back and deliver your punishment myself. That's something you don't want."

His calmly spoken threat made Szayel's stomach heave painfully but he didn't dare voice his discomfort. He bent his body to raise his stomach to the alpha before him and held that position until H'tsu told him he could get up and get ready for Nnoitra.

* * *

Ichigo groaned when pain began to wrap around his middle once again. Isshin took Hajime and laid him in the pram next to the bed and held onto Ichigo's hand as his support. The second child slide out without much trouble.

Once the cord was cut and the afterbirth was cleaned up, Ichigo and his family were left in the room to get settled. He held Hajime on his right and his other son, Haru, on his left. Haru was the smaller of the two.

A few days after the birth, Ichigo noticed the differences between his sons. Haru had H'tsu's white hair and his golden irises. Haru had Ichigo's tanned skin and H'tsu's blue tongue. Ichigo looked over his first born, the one more like Renji.

He closed his eyes and held them close to his chest. His father patted him on the shoulder and it caused him to jump slightly, he'd forgotten the old man was there, "What's wrong, Ichigo?"

"Nothing dad, I-" he sighed and looked at his father, "My sons are fathered by two different men. I don't know what to do or how it will be looked at in the future." Ichigo sighed again and looked into the sleeping faces of his children.

"No matter what happens, I know you will love these two with all your heart and I will be here to always help and support you."

Ichigo looked at his father and smiled happily before handing him Hajime. Isshin, although he wasn't happy about the circumstances, smiled at the sleeping bundle in his arms and kissed the small child on his head.

Ichigo smiled for a moment before uncertainty of the future clouded his mind. He knew that H'tsu wouldn't just let him go, that he was just biding his time until he came to collect him and his children.

_Would he kill Hajime and Haru? Would he harm his own child? Will Hajime be treated differently?_

So many thoughts plagued his mind that he missed the figure clad in white that passed the open window to his room.

* * *

**That's it for the moment. More to come soon.  
NOTE: It is scientifically possible for twins to have different fathers. In fact, it has happened before. If a woman (or in this rare case, a man) has two different men ejaculate within her/him in a close span of time, and if the timing is just right, two different eggs can be fertilized. It is rare. But entirely possible.  
**


	14. Freedom

_**Looking for a Way Out**_

Szayel wrapped a special binding around his rib cage to speed up the healing process as he set to work trying to find a solution that would ease his anal passage to reduce the amount of damage he was sure Nnoitra would do to him. **  
**

He checked the security cameras outside the door to be sure the alpha wasn't around yet so that he could work the special salve into his hole. He leaned against the computer system with his pants around his ankles.

He lifted his leg into the chair to spread his legs wider and reached back to rub the solution into his ass. He blushed as his fingers pushed through the tight ring of muscle and he started thrusting. He bit into his free arm to keep from moaning out loud.

He was so lost in his moment that he didn't hear the door buzzing. He did, however, flinch when two hot palms rested themselves against his exposed ass cheeks, "What's this? Trying to stretch yerself before yer punishment? That's no good."

* * *

Ichigo was called into to see the Soutaicho when he was well enough to walk, "Hey dad, can you watch them until I get back. I just put them down for a nap and I don't want to have to disturb them just to take them with me."

Ichigo left after kissing both his little ones on their heads with a smile. Walking through Soul Society felt so different. The normally busy streets were quiet and barren. He sighed and continued to the first's barracks without an upwards glance.

As he walked into the first division barracks, he realized he'd walked in on a captain's meeting, "Oh, my mistake. I'll leave to let you finish." The Soutaicho shook his head at Ichigo and asked him to stay.

Ichigo stood at the back by the doors as the meeting continued. He noticed how Soi Fon kept glancing back at him with a scowl on her face. He figured that was normal since he'd never really seen her smile unless with Yoruichi.

Mayuri kept smiling at him but otherwise said nothing. "Kurosaki Ichigo, you are to speak about your experiences in Hueco Mundo. Leave nothing out of your report. Also, you will explain how you came to be able to bear children."

Ichigo looked around the room to find all eyes on him, even Byakuya's. He took a deep breath, "I don't know how I'm able to bear children. I didn't think it possible but it seems that I just can.

"Second, everything that happened to me in Hueco Mundo is my own personal business. I didn't see anything of importance." He saw Soi Fon's eyes narrow with menace at him. He wasn't sure what it was they were looking for him to say.

"Are you saying you know nothing of the arrancar?"

"I heard that most of them had be resurrected but that's just what I heard. I've seen a few of them but I don't know who and how many are living there if that's what you're asking me."

"He's a traitor. He's siding with them and bearing their whelp! Those things he brought back with him needs to be destroyed."

"Say what you want about me, Soi Fon, but you leave my children out of this. It's not like I asked to be knocked up but I won't let you touch my children."

Soi Fon jumped at him with her Suzumebachi released. He still didn't have his Zangetsu but he was ready to defend himself if he had to. Unohana Taicho was the one to interfere with the confrontation.

"You cannot dub someone a traitor because he doesn't wish to speak about what happened."

Soi Fon was about to say something back until the Soutaicho banged his cane for attention, "Unohana Taicho, do you have something you wish to say on the matter?" She nodded.

"When we arrived in Hueco Mundo, we found Kurosaki Ichigo in one of the towers as if he were a prisoner. When I delivered his twins, I noticed the large amounts of bruises that covered his body. Anything that happened to him was not by choice."

"Can you answer as to why he can produce children?"

"It would seem that he has a uterus just like any woman would. The hollow that took him called him a beta male."

Mayuri's smile widened, "I believe I know a bit about beta males but I've never heard of one being able to have children. Correction, I have never thought they could actually produce young. Betas are essentially women in men's bodies. They are house wives and on rare occasion, mothers.

"I should like to take him to my lab for an experiment."

Ichigo backed away from Mayuri, "I'm not going to any labs with you."

The Soutaicho stood from his seat, "This meeting is to be adjourned until a later date. We will decide how to proceed with this matter at that time. Dismissed."

Ichigo was the first to leave the meeting so he could get back to his sons. He was so preoccupied with getting him that he almost ran into Renji as they arrived at his door at the same time.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at work by now."

"I came to talk to you. About that night and the baby."

"Babies. I had twins."

Renji's jaw dropped as he gawked at Ichigo in disbelief. He wanted to ask so many questions about the babies, possibly his babies.

"Can I see them?"

Ichigo stared at him for a moment before inviting him into his temporary housing to see the twins. He called out to his father to bring the twins to the front room. When Haru was in sight of Ichigo, he started whining loudly.

Ichigo met his father halfway between the living room and the kitchen. He greeted his children with kisses to their heads as his pulls Haru from his father's arms. He looked over to see Renji looking confused about the twins' differences.

"Hajime was the first born. He's your son, Renji."

* * *

Szayel wanted to pull away from the powerful alpha but to do so would make the alpha very angry and that's not something he wanted to do. He stopped moving his fingers and attempted to move out of his current position, "Don't move. What is that you just put in there?"

He felt Nnoitra's fingers push into his entrance a bit roughly but instead of the usual sting he felt, there was a pleasureful sensation. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop the moan from being audible.

"It's just something to help make my passage slick for you. That's all."

Szayel yelped unexpectedly when a heavy palm smacked loudly against his ass cheek, "Do not lie to me."

Szayel whimpered brokenly as the burning sting from the smack set in. He yelled out when he saw the hand raise over him once again, "Wait please! I'll tell you the truth. Just please don't hit me again."

"What is it?"

"It's a special solution that will reduce the amount of pain and damage caused by rough sex."

He flinched as the hand cracked down on the same spot four more times. When Nnoitra pushed Szayel off his lap, Szayel made sure to land on his knees and not his smarting ass. "How long does it last?!"

"It hasn't been tested yet but I'd say a few hours."

Szayel let his head fall limply on his shoulders as Nnoitra leaned down to him, "You better hope so. Any longer and I don't know if I'd want to wait."

Szayel winced when he felt Nnoitra's fangs pierce his flesh before Nnoitra left the lab. Szayel breathed out a sigh of relief for not getting into more trouble. He'd be the test subject to find out how long it lasted but he'd have to make it less noticeable for later uses.

* * *

Renji looked like a tattooed statue with flaming hair the way he was just standing there. Ichigo looked a bit worried for his friend, "Will you be alright?"


End file.
